


【日向牧】番外四篇

by Stream1206



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream1206/pseuds/Stream1206
Summary: 四篇番外之间彼此独立，情节上没有联系。
Relationships: 日向纪久/牧凌太
Kudos: 6





	1. 早安，爱人

牧凌太的一天是从早上五点开始的。

亲吻身边熟睡的人，轻手轻脚下床，回头为床上的人掖好被角，然后进盥洗室刮胡子、泡澡、吹头发。等把自己梳洗成干净清爽的样子，他会满意地换上通勤的衣服，然后开始做午餐便当和早饭。

他总是做两人份的早餐，把自己那份吃完后，他会帮男朋友把他的那份早餐放进微波炉，设定适合的加热时间，这样，后者醒来后只需要按启动键，就可以吃到热度刚好的早餐。

他会前一天问好日向，是否需要他做午餐便当。如果答案是肯定的，他会知道这一天日向没什么事，也会小小地期待一下他来接自己下班。如果答案是否定的，他会知道，今天日向有事要回达摩一家，晚上可能很晚回来。

他一个人独居惯了，身边没有人也可以轻易入睡。但没有日向，他总会睡得不安心。有时明明还在梦中，他的手掌却会不由自主地去摸向自己的身侧，若那里空荡荡，他会在梦里不断下沉。

有一夜，他做了个极逼真的梦。加藤撑着一把红色的伞，在雨中走近，脸色阴沉地对他说，“日向，他走了。”

全世界的光都熄灭了，牧在无尽的黑暗和刺骨的恐惧中醒来，他伸手往床的另一侧探去，摸到了日向的体温。他的呼吸慢慢平缓下来，一点点挪动身体，让自己的胸膛紧贴他的背部，然后环抱住他。他的心脏随着日向呼吸的起伏而跳动，他感到他们之间已经产生了某种超越生死的联结。他们的灵魂穿透肉身，丝丝相连。

他把脸贴到日向的耳后，觉得一脸冰凉，他才发现自己满脸是泪。

一个下雨的深夜，他睡了又醒，醒了又睡。在梦和现实的转换中，日向始终没有回来。

他爬起来，在黑暗中摸着墙，走到大门旁边的沙发上，静静地坐在那里。万籁俱寂，只有偶尔驶过的汽车打破深夜的宁静。他一听就知道，那不是达摩一家的跑车声。

他听见了一声猫叫，他蹑手蹑脚走回去，把耳朵贴到门上，聆听着门外另一个孤寂而绝望的灵魂。

一声尖厉的引擎盖划破寂静，牧站直了身体。是下楼迎接，还是回床上佯装睡觉呢？在两个选择中，他心之所向的是前一个，但是那会让日向担心。于是他转过头冲回房间，盖上被子。

他听见客厅嘀嗒一声，光线从房间的门缝里透进来。他在被子里酝酿着睡意，避免自己会由于太过清醒而引起日向怀疑。但是他等了好一会，日向并没有进来。

牧还是下了床，打开房门。日向并不在客厅里。他循着声响走到盥洗室门口，拧开了门把手。

日向正对着镜子擦拭着自己额头上的伤。他的上衣脱在一边，后背有几道清晰的血痕。

他还未完全脱离紧张的打斗氛围，听见声响，警觉地回头。看见穿着睡衣的牧，他的目光柔和起来，“对不起，我吵醒你了？”

牧拼命忍住眼泪，飞快地摇头。“没事，你到客厅来吧，我去拿医药箱。”

“不用了…”日向想拉住他的手，可牧已经急切地转身。

在客厅泛黄的灯下，牧小心地用酒精擦拭着日向的伤口。他背上的伤口最深，擦拭时日向整个人都颤了一下。牧咬紧牙关，不让自己的眼泪掉下来。日向不愿自己为他担心，那他也不愿让自己的担心成为他的负担。

“牧，别担心我。”伤口都消好毒后，日向按住牧的手掌，小声地说。

“嗯，嗯。”

怎么会不担心呢？怎么可能不担心呢？日向是他的一切。他灵魂里最纤细的一魄、他心脏最细嫩的一瓣、他生命里最贵重的宝物，正每日每夜地将自己暴露于血腥暴力的环境中，任由自己成为嗜血野兽的眼中钉。

可是他不能担心。担心不会成为日向的力量，只会成为他的千斤重担。他要成为他的盾，而不是他背后的刺。

一颗泪珠像晨露一样挂在牧浓密的睫毛上，他勉强自己挤出一个笑容，看向日向。他不知道自己看上去像是一朵被暴雨摧残过的玫瑰，花瓣零落成泥，仅剩的花芯却还是在努力绽放着让人心安的美丽。

日向久久地看着他，什么话也没有说。

“你知道，我不会拒绝你的任何要求。如果你确实，确实…”

牧笑着摇摇头，那滴泪终于还是坠落了。“我对你没有任何要求。你只需要过你想过的人生就可以了。”

日向的手掌覆上他的脸，牧在泪水中温柔地看着日向。

日向吻了一下他湿润的睫毛。“我希望你知道。你对我永远是最重要的，你可以对我提任何要求。”

牧深深地看着他，好像这一眼能穿透时间和空间。“你记得你刚刚喜欢我不久时，对别人说过什么吗？”

日向摇摇头。

“那时，你的部下对你喜欢男人这件事有些闲言闲语。你对他们说，无论牧凌太是男是女，你都喜欢。”

牧笑着把自己的手也覆上了日向的脸。“明明你前不久还当着全校人耻笑了同性恋。明明你之前喜欢的是女孩子。可是当你喜欢我时，你没有一点犹豫。你没有问过，为什么牧凌太是男的，更没有想过要把我改造成你喜欢的样子。你就这样接受了我，我的全部。那我为什么又不能接受你的全部呢？我认识你第一天，你就是个小混混，我从来没想过要把你改造成东京十佳青年。”

日向凝视着牧，他的目光投向了他心形的唇峰，于是他吻了上去。他的视线又移动到他唇边的法令纹，他再次吻了上去。下颌小小的疤痕、淡青色的须根、光滑的颧骨、眼角浅浅的纹路、能装进整个银河的眼睛…他的视线贪得无厌地在牧的脸上流连，他的唇追随着目光的脚步，将无形的触碰化作有形。

“牧凌太，我爱你。我爱你胜过自己的生命。”他在他耳边呢喃。

“我也爱你。”牧把另一句话压在了心底。我爱你之深，令我把你的自由，放置于你我的生命、灵魂之上。

日向纪久，我爱你，而你是自由的。


	2. 圣诞甜饼系列

“你不觉得，达摩一家的外套，特别像圣诞老人的衣服吗？”十二月初的一个深夜，牧凌太忽然这样问日向纪久。

“哈？？！！”日向第一反应是跳起来反驳，牧马上把他按下去。

“疯啦？给你掏耳朵你还动来动去，是想变成聋子吗？”

日向乖乖地躺回牧的腿上，但还是满脸不忿，“不准你把我们帅气的法披跟圣诞老人相提并论。”

“哈？真的很像啊…都是一样的鲜红色，带点白色的元素…”牧一边低下头帮日向掏耳朵，一边小声地说。日向还想反驳，但牧的气息喷到他的耳朵上，让他的心痒痒的，于是他决定沉默地享受和牧凌太的二人世界。

“好啦。结束啦。”牧收起掏耳勺，满意地说。三十秒后，他低下头看着依旧躺在自己腿上不动的日向，无奈地扶着对方的肩膀把他推起来，“起来起来，我腿都麻了。”

牧把日向扶到一半，日向忽然整个人瘫在牧的身上，牧一下支撑不住，两个人都倒在了榻榻米上。牧又气又好笑，“你们达摩一家的不倒翁精神是用在这种耍无赖的地方的吗？”

“是。”日向直接躺倒，伸出双手抱紧牧的腰。反正他是不打算起来了。

牧又笑了起来。他轻轻吻了一下日向的后颈，问道，“我们平安夜，是不是可以搞个圣诞派对？和你的兄弟们一起玩？”

日向躺在牧的肚子上，懒洋洋地回答：“达摩一家只参加祭奠。不参加什么圣诞派对。”

***

达摩一家第一次圣诞派对现场。

“哇！！大嫂做的炸鸡也太好吃了吧！我的天呐！！这是什么神奇的美味！”

“找死啊！大嫂不是说过不要叫他大嫂！要叫牧先生吗？！哇，这个味增汤是人类做出来的吗？太好喝了吧…”

“你们要不要这么夸张啊？”日向一脸黑线。“这可是你们大嫂…啊，你们牧先生辛苦了一整天做的，给我好好品尝，不准浪费！”

“大家都穿着红衣服，真的很有圣诞氛围啊。”牧凑到日向的身边，悄悄把自己的手伸入了他的掌心。牧今天穿了一件红色的毛衣，看上去异常温柔，日向心里一动，忍不住侧过头吻他。

“喂喂…不要当着大家的面啊…”牧羞得脸都红了，把自己的手抽出来，扭过头想走。

日向拉住他的手，“没事啊，这么久了，他们也该习惯了。”

“习惯你个头…我不要！”牧还是挣脱了日向往后跑。“别走啊！”日向跟着他追了上去。

刚刚追到后院，天空传来一阵响声。二人回过头，只见漆黑的天空被火红的焰火照亮了。

“你都没有告诉我，今晚有烟花啊。”

“达摩一家的祭奠，当然要有烟花。”日向把牧拉到自己的面前，用自己的鼻子左右轻轻摩擦着他的鼻子。

“明年的夏日烟火祭，我和你一起去吧。”

“嗯？”

“这次我会牵好你的手，不会再让你一个人了。”

“嗯。”

“也不会再让陌生男人帮你开路了。”

“哈？这是重点吗？？”

“嘘…”

日向歪过头，轻轻地吻上了牧。缤纷的烟花点亮了漆黑的夜空，在震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，他们只能听见彼此的心跳声。

***

“等一下！！你确定要我穿成这样？？”

“当然啦！我才不要跟穿着暴走族衣服的人去逛涩谷，这样一整天都会被毁掉的！”

“让我穿成这样！我才是一整天都会被毁掉好吧！被人看见了，我还能出来混吗？”

“哎呀，哪有那么巧，SWORD的人不会去涩谷的啦。”牧把日向拉到全身镜前，“这样的我们明明很般配啊。”

日向看着镜子里的自己，他被迫穿上了一件薰衣草紫的卫衣，一条黑色的休闲裤。旁边的牧则是藕粉色的毛衣搭配黑色九分裤，还戴着一条红色的围巾。牧是很可爱啦，但是穿着基佬紫的自己被人看见岂不是…

“绝！对！不！行！”日向转过身就想把衣服脱掉。

“你脱掉的话！我们今天就不出门了！”牧下了最后通牒。

日向愣了一下，慢慢把脱到一半的卫衣穿了回去。他倒没有多想去涩谷，但是如果牧念叨了半个月的休息日约会最后泡汤，他可以料想自己之后不会有什么好果子吃。

“那个…牧，我可以自己搭配一下配饰吗？”

“你是说要戴上你那几条大金链子吗？绝对不行。”

“……”

走在涩谷的街头，日向觉得浑身不自在。

“喂，牧，为什么大家都在看我们？以前跟你出门完全没人看我们的啊。”

“你平时一身红色法披、戴两条大金链子，一看就是混道上的，谁敢看我们啊！”

“但是今天真的也太多人看我们了吧。再被看下去，我都想揍他们了。”

牧停下脚步，转过身仔细打量着日向。“大概是因为，你太帅了？”

“哈？”

牧笑起来，“不要质疑我的眼光。你今天超帅的。”

被恋人夸帅，这对日向纪久来说还是新鲜体验，他一下子脸红到了耳根，摸了摸脖子，难为情地回应：“牧，你今天也…超好看的…”

这下子轮到牧脸红了。两人都不知道眼睛该往哪看，一个摸自己脖子，一个默默地揪自己衣角。

“诶？？日向酱！！”

听见这个称呼，日向心头升起不详预感，回过头，果然是鬼邪高校的村山。

村山冲上来，十分自来熟地拍了拍日向的肩膀。“没想到在这里见到你！你今天蛮帅的啊！”

他忙不迭地从兜里掏出手机，“没想到不在SWORD里也能看见你，太有缘了！我们自拍发推特纪念一下吧！”

这身行头被别人看见可还得了，日向按住他掏手机的手，“谁跟你自拍啊。快滚吧。”

村山一脸不爽地把手机揣回兜里，“你还是那么冷漠嘛，日向酱。”他突然发现日向旁边的牧，开心地对牧挥挥手。“你好，我是村山。”

“啊…你好…我是牧。”牧小声地打完招呼，低下了头。

“那今天就这样咯。下次见。”村山往日向的胸口锤了一拳，日向一脸嫌弃地抓住他的手甩开。

日向和牧继续在路上走着。日向忽然发现牧有些沉默，“怎么啦？”他轻轻撞了牧的肩一下，“是不是累了？我们找地方坐一下？”

牧抿了抿嘴，低声问，“刚刚那个人，是谁？”

“那个白痴？是SWORD里鬼邪高校的首领，叫村山。”

“他为什么叫你日向酱？”

日向一边伸懒腰一边慢悠悠地回答，“我也不知道啊。那个人到现在高中都没毕业，脑子可能不太正常吧。”

“那你…刚刚为什么按着他的手？”牧情绪低落地继续问。

！日向终于反应过来，他把头探到牧的脸边上，脸上的笑意挡都挡不住，“你吃醋了？”

“…才没有！”牧扭过头愤愤地往前走。

日向在原地傻笑，“你为我吃醋啦！牧凌太为我吃醋啦！”他像一个无精打采的娃娃被人上了发条一样，一下子飞奔到牧的面前，“我不会喜欢别人的！我只会喜欢你啊！”

啊，又是一记直球。牧站住了，他沉默了一下，咬着嘴唇说，“刚刚那个村山，长得也很好看啊。”

“哈？我根本没注意过他的样子，而且全世界没人比你更好看了。”

牧噗嗤一声笑了，“你都是从哪里学来这些乱七八糟的话的。”

日向按住牧的肩膀，认真地说，“我是说真的。有了月亮之后，我的眼里再也看不到星星了。”

这个高中每节课都睡觉、大学也没毕业的人，到底是怎么学会这种甜言蜜语的？牧是真的搞不懂了。

牧涨红了脸，甩开他自己快步往前走。日向急得跟在后面边走边喊：

“喂…你可不要因为这么小的事情生气啊！我可不会一直哄你的！”

“喂！好啦！我再也不理那个家伙了好吗！绝！对！不跟他有接触！”

“牧！别生气啦！我错啦！我再也…”

牧忽然一个急转身，把自己脖子上的围巾绕到日向的脖子上，然后用力一拉，把日向的脑袋拉到自己跟前。

“吵-死-了，笨-蛋。”

说完，他吻上了日向的嘴唇。

良久，他把日向放开，日向摸了摸自己的嘴唇，笑着地说，“牧，我真喜欢你。”

牧抿紧嘴唇，不让自己的笑意泄露得太明显，“快走吧，笨蛋，天都要黑了。”

“你也超喜欢我的吧？”

“……”

“超喜欢的吧？”

“……”

“牧？牧？”

“是是是，超喜欢的！烦死了！”

日向伸出手臂把牧紧紧地搂进自己怀里，“我就知道嘛。吃醋的牧超可爱的哦。”

“你的发条还没走完吗？可以把那个无精打采的男朋友还给我吗？”


	3. Yes，I Do

“日向先生，牧先生，久等了。请先填写一下这份表格。”上午十点的区役所，人声嘈杂。忙得焦头烂额的工作人员把申请表格推到对面的两位年轻人面前，顺势把笔也递过去。这是一个简单的手续，顺利的话十分钟结束。

对面的两位青年，一位身穿粉红色圆领卫衣，和善而干脆利落；另一位身穿鲜红色宽松外套，慵懒却又锋芒毕露。后者抓起表格扫了一眼，原本半眯着的眼睛像吹起气的气球一样睁圆了。

完了，看来这个手续十分钟是办不完了。

***

白米饭和炸鸡块在桌上冒着热气。桌子对面的人，表情却冷若冰霜。

“别生气啦。”牧把碗往日向面前推了推。

日向挑了挑眉，“你为什么不提前告诉我？”

“提前告诉你，你肯定不会答应啊。”

“所谓的入籍是这种意思？你以为去了现场我就会答应吗？”

“要跟你成为法律上的家人，这是唯一的办法。”

“我不能接受。那是收养！收养！不是结婚！我们的关系会变成养父子啊！这是你要的结婚吗？”

现在的日本法律不支持同性婚姻。部分地区提供的同性伴侣证明，仅能支持医院探视等民事事项，且仅在该区域内生效。为了成为法律意义上的家人，“收养”成为许多同性恋人的选择。牧觉得自己已经没有必要再次向日向解释这些。

“我很清楚收养意味着什么，不需要你提醒了。”炙热的熔浆浇在牧的腹腔，疼痛让他瑟缩了一下，随后他坐直，字正腔圆地坚持，“我想要入籍日向家，成为你真正的亲人。请你给我这个权利。”

日向默不作声。言语没了力量，牧的决心闪耀如灯色下的钻石。他决意成为日向纪久的命运共同体，承担日向一切行为的后果，无论喜悦还是厄运。

“我去睡觉了。”日向把碗一推，转身离开客厅。

夜已深。牧走入房间，默默躺到日向的身侧，

“对不起。”他从背后紧紧拥住日向，手指抚过他的肋骨。他实在太爱他了，这爱压得他时时隐隐作痛。“男人和男人相爱，太难了，你本可以选择不爱我的。”

日向用自己的手掌覆上他的手掌。“我以为你知道，爱你不是我的选择，是我的宿命。”

牧感到甜蜜又哀伤。如果他不爱我，他可以选择一个女孩子，拥有一场正常的、受人祝福的婚姻。牧思忖着，却把日向的身体拥得更紧。可我不会放手了，我爱他。

如果他不爱我，爱情会给他带来玫瑰、光明的明天。可现在他和我在一起，整天想着救护车、警察、墓志铭。日向感到悲伤一丝丝渗入皮肤。他转过身，让牧的脸埋入自己的脖子。

“和我结婚吧，以收养的名义。”牧再次重复。

日向箍紧牧的腰，牧的身体滚烫，肌肤微微发颤，他再一次为潜藏于牧躯体之下的能量而惊叹。他知道牧要的不是一纸文书，而是一个不会断裂的纽带。牧希冀一个强大的、背靠国家力量的体系将日向纪久和牧凌太捆绑在一起，即使哪一天日向纪久从世上消失，他和牧凌太的羁绊仍然存在于法律文书里。每一个查阅他们身份档案的人，都会在上面发现一个指针，索引向另一个人。

日向纪久——>牧凌太。  
牧凌太——>日向纪久。

窗外的月光像冰凉的薄纱一样倾泻在他们身上。他们像一对初降人世的孪生儿，对命运的起伏无知无觉，却又宿命般地认定，这个与自己胸腹相抵的人，就是温暖和幸福的来源。

“你父亲知道这件事吗？他同意吗？”

“知道。但他不同意…”

日向满怀心酸和疼惜，轻吻着牧的额发。“我们明天去你家吧。”

***

“你们入籍的手续办好了？”晚餐时，牧妈妈佯装漫不经心地问牧，她的眼睛不留痕迹地掠过了自己的丈夫。

“还没有。”牧含笑看了日向一眼，往他的碗里夹了一块鸡肉。

牧爸爸的脸部肌肉抽动了一下，没有说话。

晚餐结束，牧妈妈让儿子和女儿都跟自己进厨房，然后意有所指地把日向推进了爸爸所在的客厅。

只有两个人的客厅里，空气如冷却的岩浆，沉重而凝滞。

日向几欲开口，却又不知从何说起。他看向牧爸爸，后者的脸像一块沟壑纵横的木头，疲倦又沧桑。

日向忽然想起自己的父亲，内脏揪痛了一下。父亲因为失去了三个儿子，在冰冷的大宅里结束了自己的生命。而日向现在正在协助牧忤逆自己的父亲，改掉“牧”这个姓氏，成为“日向”家的人。他知道这个要求是多么的荒谬，也明白这对一个儿子的父亲而言意味着什么。牧为他走到了这个地步，成为了一个不肖之子。

“伯父，我想和牧永远在一起。我们想得到你的支持。”

“永远？”牧爸爸哼了一声，显得不以为然，“你才多大？二十五？你们现在的一时冲动，将来要用人生的后2/3去承受。生活远比你想象中艰难。”

“那我换个说法。”日向显露出难得的认真，“我想今后的每一天，醒来第一眼看到的人是他。为了让明天的他仍然留在我的身边，我在每一个当下，都会努力让他幸福。”

“你连为他找份工作，离开帮会都做不到，我怎么相信你能让他幸福？”

“伯父，即使我为牧扭转自己的人生，我们也只会成为两个不幸福的人。因为一个人只有在知道自己是谁的前提下，才能好好地去爱别人。”

“你喜欢他什么？”

“他的一切。也许您不相信，可他是我的第一个恋人，也是最后一个恋人。”

客厅再次陷入寂静，空气的温度似乎有所上升，日向不知自己的回答是否算经受住了考验，细喘了一口气。

“得不到亲人祝福的爱情，是很艰难的。”牧爸爸缓缓开口，他像是坠入了回忆之中，神情渐渐温和。“我和凌太妈妈恋爱时，她身边所有亲友都反对。我们那时很无助，但是凌太妈妈她说，幸不幸福，只有自己才知道，也只有自己能承担后果。我们结婚那天，我记得很清楚，她对我说，她对永远没有执念，她今天的决定，是为了让明天的自己快乐，这样一天天的过下去，就够了。而现在，我和凌太妈妈已经结婚二十七年了。”

牧爸爸把手伸到茶几上，掌心向上。“纪久。这是你们的人生，我祝福你们。”

日向一怔，他看到幸福像涨潮的海水一样涌来，一波又一波，他几乎要怀疑自己眼花了。他迟疑地伸出手，握住了牧爸爸的手。

“纪久。以后，我和凌太妈妈，就有两个儿子了。”

***

阳光灿烂的初夏，在小空的提议下，牧家的首次家庭野餐终于成行。

“日向哥哥！你要吃蛋糕吗？妈妈一大早起来烤的哦。”

不久前，日向入籍了牧家，成为了牧家的养子。成为牧的兄长，总比成为他的养父好吧，日向这样安慰自己。入籍的事，他们没有告诉外人，但是日向藉由这个机会，真正融入了牧的家庭，重新拥有了“父亲”、“母亲”、“妹妹”。他得以在成人后，体验童年未体验过的美满家庭生活。

他一边道谢一边从小空手里接过蛋糕，视线却越过小空，投向她身后整理食物的牧。

小空今天穿了一件黄色的吊带，衬得肌肤胜雪，明艳动人。她不满地打量着这位完全当自己透明的“哥哥”，唇部露出一丝狡黠的笑。

“哥哥，你们什么时候举办婚礼？”

牧摆放好餐盒，擦了擦额头的汗。“我们没有这个打算。”

“为什么？”

“当着众人宣誓啊、接吻啊，太尴尬了。我们俩都不习惯这种事。”

“那多可惜啊！”小空故作夸张地抬高音量，“爸爸！妈妈！他们连婚誓都不发诶！这不是少了很多回忆吗！”

牧紧盯着自己的妹妹，确认这是她使坏时常有的表情。“闭嘴…”

“啊，那真的有点可惜呢！你们佛系世代，也不能太佛了啊。以后老了会后悔的呢！”牧妈妈接过话茬。

“依我看，今天我们大家都在，要不你们就在家人面前立下婚誓，顺便交换誓约之吻吧！”

“太好了！好主意！！”

在场的三位男性面面相觑。

小空拿出手机，迅速搜好一段誓词。“好啦，我们开始吧。”

“我才不要。太傻了。”牧一口回绝，他转向父亲的方向寻求支持，“我们不需要这种东西，对吧，爸爸。”

“唔…”牧爸爸悄悄看了看妈妈的脸色，只见妈妈和小空都一脸兴奋地冲他点头，“要我说嘛，就依你妈妈和小空嘛。一家人，不怕难为情。”

“Yes！”小空得意地坐直，“麻烦你们二位坐好！”

牧和日向交换了一下尴尬的神色，默默地坐直。

“日向纪久先生，请问你是否愿意和牧凌太结婚，从今天开始，无论富贵贫穷、疾病衰老、顺境逆境，都与对方互相理解，互相扶持，直到走到生命尽头？”

日向淡淡地答，“我愿意。”

“牧凌太先生，请问你是否愿意和日向纪久结婚，从今天开始，无论富贵贫穷、疾病衰老、顺境逆境，都与对方互相理解，互相扶持，直到走到生命尽头？

“我愿意。”牧平静地说。

“太棒啦！”小空不知从哪里抓来一把玫瑰花瓣，往空中一撒。

“太傻了！你给我住手！”牧在漫天的花瓣中气愤地抓住小空的手。

“你们太无聊啦！那么重要的誓词，你们回答时一点感情都没有！我还指望看到你们热泪盈眶呢…”小空一边挣扎一边继续往空中撒花瓣。

“那样的誓词，”日向突然插嘴，正在互掐的兄妹停下动作看向他。“那样的誓词，里面蕴含的含义，我从很久以前，就已经是那样想、那样做的了。”

牧笑了起来。“我也是如此。”

小空疑惑地停下在餐篮里摸索玫瑰的手，这两人说的话，一如既往地让她迷惑。她把目光投向自己的父母，发现眼眶湿润的父亲正低下头，握紧母亲的手。母亲温和地微笑着，为牧取下他头发上的一片花瓣；而父亲伸出另一只手，轻拍了一下日向的肩膀。


	4. 帮会成员の小烦恼

尾崎真一，今年二十岁。理想是加入达摩一家，偶像叫日向纪久。

孤身一人为父兄报仇，二十岁时创立达摩一家，关于日向的这些传说，他耳朵都听出茧子了。终于，在二十岁刚过一个月时，他得偿所愿，加入了达摩一家。

没多久，尾崎同学的三观就受到了冲击。

首先，他发现，大佬不是他想象的百花丛中过片叶不沾身的浪子，而是有固定的伴侣。男欢女爱很正常嘛，但是，很快他又发现，大嫂，是男的。

男的就男的，又不是没见过同性伴侣。但是，这对同性伴侣为什么能这么腻歪？？

尾崎加入达摩一家的第一个月，就参加了一场苦战。他目睹日向一个人单挑四个人，把他们揍得满地找牙。对方头目是个满身横肉的男人，而日向凭借速度和反应力，硬是逼得对方举白旗投降。

那场战斗他们赢得很漂亮，尾崎仰卧在地面上，觉得自己已经此生无憾。

就在此时，日向接了个电话。尾崎竖起耳朵听着，他也很想知道，他心目中的英雄在大战告捷后会如何评价这场战斗。

“Maki Maki，我当然回来吃饭啊。没有没有，没有受伤，真的！骗你是小狗！我三五下就把他们搞定了，你老公是不是很厉害？  
牛排？美国空运过来的？太好了，配芦笋还是土豆泥？呃，我两个都想吃。番茄汤？好啊。我当然喜欢啊，你做什么都好吃。  
我没有骗你！是真心话！别担心，我也很想你啊。那你等等我，我现在回来！”

日向离开了。尾崎继续躺在地上，满脑子问号。刚刚那通电话是什么意思？幻觉，一定是幻觉。

没过多久，达摩一家的庆功宴上，尾崎首次见到了这位“大嫂”。

干，这个男人长得也太好看了吧。作为新成员向大嫂问好时，尾崎舌头都有些打结，“大嫂”笑得眉眼弯弯，一直叫尾崎别紧张。

攀谈下来，尾崎发现自己和大嫂居然上过同一所小学，于是二人兴高采烈聊了五分钟。然后，不知道为什么，后院的凳子全部被砸了，也不知道为什么，尾崎被指定去修凳子，就此和晚宴上的美酒佳肴作别。

也许是心理作用，从那以后，日向几乎没有给过尾崎好脸色看，直到尾崎受加藤指点，有意无意地在日向面前提到自己有喜欢的女孩子，他被穿小鞋的情况才有所好转。

“大嫂”第二次来达摩一家时，尾崎识趣地躲到了人群最后。这次他全程参与了庆功宴，真实感受到了何谓“被闪瞎”。

这二人无论站着坐着，始终手牵着手，像连体婴一样分都分不开。日向对菜肴的评价只有两种，一是“这个没有maki做的好吃”，二是“maki，这个下次能做给我吃吗”。

大家一起出去看烟花时，跟随在他们后面的尾崎很确定，日向的手一直放在“大嫂”的屁股上。

烟花放到一半时，他俩直接接吻了。烟花烧完了，大家离开后院时都非常自觉地绕开了他们，就像车流绕开路障一样自然。

本来这一切应该结束了对吧。但当尾崎自告奋勇去为日向洗车时，发现这两人又转移了阵地，正在引擎盖上不可描述。

我的老天蛾啊。为日向洗过无数次引擎盖的尾崎心灵遭到暴击：我只是想为偶像洗车，但我特么都洗了些什么？

烟花之夜后，单身率高达99%的达摩一家怨声载道，觉得狂撒狗粮的老大真的太不体察民情了。大家选出尾崎去找日向传达心声，毕竟最危险的差事让最资浅的人做，性价比才最高。

在一个日向和“大嫂”都出现在达摩一家的晚上，战战兢兢的尾崎表示想跟大哥大嫂私下聊下。“大嫂”一如即往地礼貌和气，请尾崎八点去日向房间。

尾崎一个人躲在厕所反复练习着说辞。到了八点，尾崎到了日向房门口，他在没关紧的窗户里，看见“大嫂”坐在日向的腿上，而日向拿着一把小刀，在替“大嫂”…修眉？？？

“轻点啊，我要毁容了。”在外人面前亲切温柔的“大嫂”此时满脸嫌弃。

“放心吧，你毁容了我也爱你。”人前总是面无表情的日向，此时如春水般温柔。

“拜托，你能不能说点好听的？”

“你在我心里永远是最美好的存在。”

“少废话。”“大嫂”脸上已是止不住的笑意。

尾崎鼓足勇气向大门迈了一步，“大嫂”说的最后一句话还是飘入耳畔。“你在我心里，也是最美好的存在。”

尾崎最终还是敲开了门，思前想后，尾崎告诉他们，他只是遇到一些感情问题，想向他们这对模范夫夫请教。日向和“大嫂”慷慨地给了他建议。

日向说，“爱和世间其他事情一样，不要随波逐流，要选择自己想要的。对待爱不要像火柴一样，这里用一根，那里用一根。遇到那个对的人，把整盒火柴都投进去，不要怕。”

“大嫂”说，“我赞同日向。但是也要记得，不能只沉溺于自己的感受，要去理解对方在想什么，对方想要什么。爱像在坐跷跷板，需要找到那个平衡点，让双方都能看到好的风景。”

离开房间，尾崎感动之余，也不乏苦恼。没能完成任务，他会被其他同伴孤立吗？

到了大厅，他发现大家都在大快朵颐。

“尾崎！牧先生的炸鸡，给你留了两块！实在太好吃了！”

“那个…我没能…”

“牧先生说，以后每次来都会给我们带炸鸡！下次还教我们烤BBQ！”

“诶？”

“牧先生真的太好了！连水果都是切好才送过来的！”

“那之前说的事…”

“尾崎！你不会真说了吧！你看着这块炸鸡，摸着你自己的良心，你怎么好意思说出那种话？”

“哈？不是你们让我去说的吗？而且我最后没说啊。”

“没说就好！”大家松了口气。“如果你让我们的炸鸡和BBQ泡汤了，你就完了。”

达摩一家的首次领袖危机，就这样在领袖本人不知情的情况下解决了。

在尾崎加入达摩一家的半年里，最让他印象深刻的事，莫过于那一件。

霜叶变红的时候，一名达摩一家的成员毫无预兆地转投了山王联合会。虽然大家都属于SWORD联盟，但是帮派之间始终泾渭分明，成员的叛变无疑是对日向领导力的一次挑战。

知道消息后，日向气得发疯。他把眼前能见到的东西全都砸了，其他人躲到后院，没人敢去劝。

一小时过去了，情况并没有好转，尾崎终于提议，“要不，打给牧先生？”

穿着西装，明显是刚刚从公司赶来的“牧先生”很快到了。大厅里还是不断传来摔东西的声音，看到大家弱小恐惧又无助的表情，牧先生安慰道了一句“没事的”，然后毅然决然地推门进去了。

作为日向和“大嫂”的头号CP粉，尾崎早已从后门潜入，蹲到大厅的侧门，目睹了“大嫂”降服日向的全程。

牧进了大厅，日向一见他，便安静下来。

“日向，发生了什么，马上告诉我。”

日向保持沉默。牧艰难地趟过满地狼藉，走到日向面前。他捧住日向的脑袋，让他靠到自己肩上。

“我被羞辱了。我的一个部下离开了达摩一家，去了山王联合会那里。”

“为什么说这是羞辱？”

“我被否定了。我的部下觉得眼镜蛇是更适合的老大。”

“你的部下当初为什么会追随你？据我所知，是因为你的勇敢、仗义、意志坚定、无所畏惧。”

“大概吧。”

“我刚刚说的那些东西，你还有吗？你弄丢了吗？”

“我没有弄丢。”

“那就可以了。你就是你，你没有改变，达摩一家也没有改变。有人离开，是因为他的想法改变了，他想要别的东西，那是他的事情。不是你的错，也不是他的错。”牧轻轻把日向推开，他扶着日向的肩膀，凝视着日向的眼睛，“不要惩罚任何人，更不要惩罚自己。”

日向的呼吸平缓下来，他忽然把牧扣入自己的怀里。“没有你，我该怎么办？我可能早就发疯了。”

“不会的。没有我，你仍然是你。是你造就了你自己，我只是个旁观者。”牧用力地回抱日向，把鼻子埋入他的头发。

“我们出去吧。我把这里收拾一下。”牧轻吻了日向一下。

日向顺从地“嗯”了一声。

这场风波就这样结束了。尾崎自告奋勇要收拾大厅，于是日向拉着牧去了后院。尾崎一边清扫地上的瓷器碎片，一边得意洋洋地想，自己夹在日向汽车雨刷器上的安全套，似乎可以派上用场了。


End file.
